Misunderstandings
by Dream-Like-State
Summary: Harry and Ginny get into a fight because Harry supposedly forgot about their 2yr anniversary. Can Harry win her back and reveal the truth? Of course he can! With Draco's help, of course. Basically, it's my version of how Harry proposed. Fluffy&Sweet!


"Ginny, wait, I didn't –" Harry began.

"I don't want to hear it, Harry. How could you?" She asked, furiously stuffing more of her clothing into her suitcase. "Don't answer that, because I DON'T CARE!" She fumed. "Just leave me alone. Oh wait, that's what _I'm _doing; I'm leaving _you_." She said nastily.

"But Gin –" He tried to say, unpacking the things she put into the suitcase.

"Just shut up, Harry. I'm going now. Have a great life!" She said as she slammed the suitcase shut and hauled it off the bed, wondering why it wasn't as heavy as it was supposed to be.

"No, Ginny! You don't get it – it was all –"

"Save it, Potter. Goodbye." She spat, slamming the door behind her. She left with a pop.

Harry sat on his couch with his head in his hands. She was gone. How could he be so stupid? She hated him, and it was all a big mistake. A very big mistake. It honestly wasn't his fault. She was just so damned unpredictable! It was all planned out, then she decided not to be her normal self, and she jumped to conclusions!

He groaned and waited, not moving from his couch. Sure enough, twenty minutes later, there was banging on his apartment door. He stood and dreaded opening it. But did so anyway. Maybe all of her brothers would understand if he just explained it to them. Maybe.

Of all the people he expected to find at his door, looking angry, it wasn't Draco Malfoy. "Care to explain _why_ your girlfriend so _kindly_ interrupted my wife and I when were, ah, _in the middle of something_?" He drawled, obviously annoyed as he led himself into Harry's living room.

"Look, Malfoy –"

"Spit it out, Potter, because she sure as hell won't tell us what's going on. She's sitting there blubbering like her dog just died, and Hermione, let alone myself, can understand what the hell is wrong." He said, seating himself on the couch and slouching lazily.

Harry sat himself down on the opposite couch, his head in his hands again. He groaned. "It was a _huge_ misunderstanding. It's our two year anniversary, and I had a surprise planned. She thought I'd forgotten, but I really hadn't, I just wanted her to think it, and, well, shekindofjumpedtoconclusions."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"She kind of jumped to conclusions." He said slower. "I was going to propose tonight! I was! I had it all planned out; around three, she was going to get home from work, go to her room, and she would find it done up very nicely ­­- you know, rose petals, candles, the whole shebang – and on her bed, there was going to be this gown I bought her, and a note, telling her to be ready by six, then I was going to pick her up, take her to Paris and propose."

"Geeze, Potter, never knew you were so romantic." Draco said, raising his eyebrows, impressed. "So, what made her jump to the conclusion?"

Harry let out a sigh of aggravation. "You know Amanda, right? The female Auror in our division?" Draco nodded. "Well, Ginny saw me shopping with her, when I was buying the dress, and started suspecting an affair between us." Draco raised an eyebrow. "She's the same size as Ginny, and I figured I could use her help!" Harry defended himself. "But what Gin didn't know, is that Amanda's a lesbian."

Draco laughed. "She thought you were having an affair with a lesbian? Why didn't you point it out to her?"

"I couldn't get a word in, honestly, she kept yelling and screaming, and _every_ time I tried to explain, she'd snap my head off, and glare at me. It was quite scary." Then he groaned. "I'm such an idiot; I didn't think she'd pin it on an affair! What am I going to do?" He rubbed his temples.

Draco appeared thoughtful for a moment, and then DING, a light bulb went off. "Hey Potter, do you still have that dress?" He asked, smirking and already planning in advance.

"Yeah, I do. Why? What're you going to do to it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, honestly, Potter, are you _that_ thick?" He asked with a laugh.

_**3 HPGW 3**_

Ginny sighed angrily, sniffling a little as she did so. "He's such a prat." She said to Hermione.

Hermione leant over and took her friend's hand in hers. "Darling, all men are prats. I married one." She said. "Don't worry, though, everything's going to be fine. Harry will come to his senses and come around here to apologise profusely, and beg at your feet."

"What if I don't want him back? I mean, what if he _is_ cheating on me?" She let out another sob.

"Harry wouldn't do that. He's not that kind of bloke, I mean, he loves you. So much."

"I'm not so sure, anymore, Hermione. He's always off at work, or so he tells me, and then I saw him buying that dress for that _hussy_!"

"Oh, Gin, it'll all work out eventually. She's got nothing on you, you're absolutely gorgeous." She told her kindly, rubbing circles on her back to calm her.

Suddenly, someone in the doorway cleared his throat. They both turned to see Draco standing there, looking at Hermione expectantly. He motioned for her to come and talk to him.

She shot Ginny and apologetic look, before following her husband out of the kitchen. "I need you to keep her busy for a couple of hours. But make sure she's back by three." Draco instructed.

Hermione looked suspicious. "Why?" She questioned.

He pecked her on the lips. "Let's just say I'm doing some repairs. I've got a plan, and it's going to work, because there's no way it would possibly backfire. These two were made for one another. So of course, I'm going to make sure they don't screw it up. Besides, I know what it's like being in love." He added this last part quietly and kissed her once again, before stalking out of the room, presumably to prepare.

She headed back into the kitchen. "Ginny, Draco has come up with a fantastic idea; he suggests retail therapy. On him, of course." She smirked.

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Really? He's so generous." She told Hermione, and grabbed her coat. "Let's go. I think it's just what I need to get my mind off… that _thing_ I once called a boyfriend."

Hermione laughed and grabbed her own coat, and they headed for the doors.

Hours later, at exactly three o'clock, they arrived back at Malfoy Manor, holding pockets full of shrunken shopping bags. "I'll just go put my things away; Jelly will lead you to your room." Hermione told her, and as she said it, a house elf appeared, and ushered Ginny up the stairs.

She was taken to a room close to the stairs. She opened the door, and dropped everything, gasping as she took in the beautiful sight. "Wow." She breathed. Then she abruptly turned to face the house elf, but she was gone.

The room was large and furnished beautifully, but that wasn't what had made her gasp. The room was decorated with loads of floating candles; roses were everywhere, and on her bed, there was a long golden gown laid out, a note lying off to the side of it.

She closed the door behind her, taking in all of the room, and carefully picked up the note. It was a script she recognised, and her first instinct was to throw it away, but her curiosity got the best of her and she read Harry's note.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Did you like the surprise? I really hope so. I did it with the help of Malfoy. Now, just let me explain, before you throw this note away._

_I didn't forget our two year anniversary; it was all planned as a surprise. And I am most definitely __not__ having an affair with Amanda, because if you'd actually listened, you would have known that she is gay. GAY. Besides, she has nothing on you. _

_I love you so much, and I will never stop. Ever. _

_You don't have to attend, but if you want to, I'll be at the manor at six to pick you up. If not, tell Hermione to send an owl. I am hoping not to get that owl, though._

_Forgive me?_

_Love Harry_

She looked at the note, confused. But noted with a fond smile that he had not pointed out that there was nothing to forgive _him_ for, but it was really her who needed forgiveness, as she was the one who jumped to conclusions.

She called for the house elf to get Hermione and bring her over here; she had a dinner to get ready for.

After a rose scented bath, a massage, and some make-up, Hermione was working on her hair. Hermione flicked her wand and Ginny's hair became chin length. They both scrunched up their noses and Hermione flicked her wand again and they were ringlets flowing down her back.

Hermione stood back and admired it. "Hmm, I'm not sure, Gin. I think…" She flicked her wand again and it was completely straight, and went just past her shoulder blades. She flicked it again, and the hair suddenly got blonde streaks through it. Hermione shook her head, and the streaks turned a light brown colour instead.

Ginny smiled brightly. "You're brilliant, Hermione."

"I know." She answered cockily. "It's why you love me."

Ginny groaned mockingly. "You've been spending _way_ too much time with your husband." She informed.

"Anyway, come on; let's see the dress actually _on_ you, Ginny. I'm sure it will look gorgeous. Come on, up! We've only got an hour, and there's something I wanted to tell you." She commanded in a motherly like fashion.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." She was shut in the bathroom, holding the dress. She put it on, and walked out into her bedroom again, twirling on the spot. She looked beautiful in the dress.

It was a gold halter-neck dress that ran down to the floor. It had delicate embroidery on the hem, and where the neck-line dipped low to reveal some cleavage. It flowed straight down Ginny's slim body and hugged her hips, making her look like a goddess.

Hermione gushed over how fantastic she looked, and how much it must have cost Harry for quite some time, before Ginny found her shoes and told Hermione to stop and sit down, and tell her the news.

"Well, Ginny, I'm not sure how you'll take this, I'm not sure how _I'm_ taking this, but," She paused. "I'm pregnant." She told her friend.

Ginny stayed silent for a second, before letting out an extremely girly, high pitched squeal of delight. "Oh, Hermione that's wonderful!" She hugged her friend tightly, silently jealous. "Does Draco know yet?"

Hermione bit her lip. "No, and I don't know how to tell him, because he's been really worried about having kids – you see, he doesn't want to be a bad father – and I'm not sure how he'll take it." She sighed.

"He'll make a wonderful dad; you'll make a wonderful mum. Oh, this is so exciting. Can I be godmother?" She asked.

Hermione chuckled. "Of course, Ginny, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"But you have to tell Draco soon. You can't hide it from him. He stares at you too much!" She giggled girlishly.

"Ginny!" She scolded. Then she looked at the clock and gasped. "Ginny, he should be here any second, come on, get up, get up."

"Alright, I'm coming." She said exasperatedly. Just as she said this, the doorbell rang and a house elf appeared.

"Mistress Hermione, Harry Potter is here." She said with a bow.

"I'll be down there in a second. Ginny, wait a few seconds before you come down; I want you to blow him away." She instructed before leaving Ginny to fiddle nervously with her clutch bag.

Hermione answered the door and led Harry inside, moments later, after Harry fidgeting, Ginny came out of the room and stood at the top of the stairs.

Harry openly gaped, and Ginny smiled nervously as she began her trek down the stairs.

It was then that Draco entered the room, took one look at Ginny and gave Harry a pat on the back, wishing him luck. Hermione turned to Draco and smiled. "Come on, Draco, we'll leave these two alone. We need to talk. Have fun, you two." She grinned at them and led a gulping Draco into the kitchen.

Ginny reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at Harry, who was still staring and starting to drool.

"You look b-beautiful." He stuttered, blushing.

"Thank you, Harry." She replied warmly. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to jump to conclusions –"

"Shh, I know, Gin. But it was partly my fault for even attempting something like that; I'm really horrible at planning surprises." He said.

"I think it's sweet." She said, taking a step toward him. "This whole thing was sweet, Harry. I'm so sorry, I should learn to trust you, and I guess I'm a little insecure. You know, dating the famous Harry Potter does that to you."

He let out a sigh. "I love you, Gin. Always have, always will. I would never," he took a step closer to her. "Ever," he breathed, yet another step closer. "Leave you, or cheat on you. Ever." By this time, they were standing so close that it was a mere inch between their faces.

Finally, Harry used his Gryffindor bravery and leant forward and kissed her passionately, taking her into his arms. She kissed him back with equal vigour.

At this point, Draco burst through the door, a big goofy grin on his handsome face. "Guess what?" He asked, grinning hugely, which was quite odd for him. "I'm going to be a dad!" he said.

"Congratulations, mate." Harry said, clapping him on the back. "That's brilliant."

"Oh Merlin! That is great news!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping up to hug him. They hugged Hermione, too, before Harry looked at his watch.

"Come on, Ginny, we've got to go." They headed for the door and apparated away with a pop, Ginny on Harry's arm.

They found themselves standing near the Eifel Tower, and Ginny gasped in recognition. "Harry, are we in Paris?" She asked. He simply nodded and she hugged him as they got in the lift and went up into the famous restaurant.

Once they went into the reception area, they were greeted by the clerk who asked of their reservation. "Two, under Harry Potter."

The man smiled and led them to a table, giving Harry a discrete thumbs up as he left to get their wine.

They began small talk, and they talked about Hermione and Draco's baby and they joked around, too. When the meal arrived, they ate, still sharing jokes, as if it were any other date, when another bottle of wine arrived. Harry poured her a glass and one for himself, and they toasted to their second anniversary as a couple. Of course, Ginny giggled when Harry choked on his wine as he saw her smile dazzlingly.

They finished their food, and Harry ordered a special desert for them both. It arrived within a matter of minutes and just as Ginny took the last bite out of her chocolate-caramel cake, Harry stood, pulling her up with him. He looked her in the eyes, pecked her on the cheek and nervously got down on one knee.

"Ginervra Weasley, I have loved you for a while now, and I believe you're the only one for me. Ever." He seemed to be saying this a lot lately. He took a deep breath. "I want you to have my children, grow old with me, and most of all, I want to call you more than my loving girlfriend. Ginny, will you marry me?"

Everyone in the restaurant seemed to wait with baited breath as Ginny reminded herself to breathe. "Of course Harry!" She exclaimed, pulling him up by the collar and crushing her lips into his.

When they pulled apart, everyone was clapping. Ginny blushed crimson and Harry kissed her again.

"You planned the entire thing, didn't you?" She asked, brushing some of his messy black hair from his eyes, while they were in the lift.

"Of course I did. I did try to tell you."

"I know. But wow, Harry, you're amazing." She whispered into his shoulder as they stepped out of the lift.

"I know." He said, tilting his nose up.

Ginny laughed. "Careful now, don't want you falling over, what with that big head of yours." She said. He laughed and pulled her to him so they could aparate home for some… er, _extra good_ fun.


End file.
